Basquias
|kanji = 霊槍バスキアス |rōmaji = Reisō Basukiasu |affiliation = |user = Gloxinia |creator = |origin = Fairy King's Forest |type = Spear |abilities = Necrosis Inochi no Shizuku |manga = Chapter 109 (first appeared) Chapter 161 (revealed) |anime = Episode 17 }} The is a legendary spear granted to Gloxinia, the first Fairy King to be chosen by the Sacred Tree. Appearance Basquias has ten forms, but is most commonly seen in the form of green octopus-like limbs wrapping around the user's body. It currently shows signs of black coloring at its tips, symbolizing the demonic corruption of the holy weapon of the Fairy Clan. In its authentic form, it is a spear of immense size, as much as Chastiefol in its true form. This after the blade has a half circle. Abilities Basquias is an immensely powerful weapon, possibly even more so than its counterpart, Chastiefol. Like Chastiefol, it has the qualities of the Sacred Tree and is shown to possess a number of unique forms: * |Dai-ichi Keitai: Basukiasu|literally meaning "Spirit Spear"}}: It is the original form of Basquias, which is a great spear that can levitate to attack and also proves to be capable of firing a powerful beam. * |Daini Keitai: Gādian|literally meaning "Guardian Insect"}}: Basquias takes the form of a gigantic hornet-like insect that possesses incredible speed. ** |Nekuroshisu|literally "Necrotic Poison"}}: Basquias attacks the target with its sting, resulting in the stung body part being paralyzed. * |Dai-go Keitai: Yugudora Āmā|literally meaning "God Tree Armor"}}: Basquias wraps itself around Gloxinia and forms a suit of armor equipped with large sharp claws. * |Dai-nana Keitai: Mūn Rōzu|literally "Moon Flower"}}: The end of Basquias' tendril blooms into a giant, pale rose. ** の |Inochi no Shizuku|literally "Droplet of Life"}}: A droplet from the Moon Rose is shown to heal even the most grievous of wounds. Gloxinia can only use this technique a certain number of times in a row, after which it cannot be used again for a while. * |Dai-kyū Keitai: Desu Sōn|}}: Basquias disperses into a myriad of vines, piercing through anything Gloxinia chooses. Even the slightest cut seems to result in death. The ivy is traditionally extracted from within a sun flower that grows among the highest branches of the Sacred Tree. * |Dai-jū Keitai: Emerarudo Okuto|literally "Green Octopus"}}: The form Basquias usually found and is used by Gloxinia as a means to sustain themselves. These tentacles can be used as weapons that can cross objects or people. Gallery Manga= Basquias Form Two Guardian.png|Form 2: Guardian. Basquias Form Two Guardian - Necrosis.png|Form 2: Guardian - Necrosis Yggdra Armor.png|Form 5: Yggdra Armor. Vasquez_Moon_Rose.png|Form 7: Moon Rose Escanor revived by Gloxinia's Drop of Life.png|Basquias' Drop of Life healing Escanor of his fatal wounds Gloxinia_Death_Thorn_1.png|Form 9: Death Thorn Gloxinia_Death_Thorn_2.png|Victims of Basquias' Death Thorn Gloxinia_killing_Escanor.png|Form 10: Emerald Octo |-| Anime= Basquias Anime.png|Basquias' head Basquias anime.png|Basquias Basquias beam.png|Form One: Basquias Basquias Guardian anime.png|Form Two: Guardian Yggdra Armor anime.png|Form Five: Yggdra Armor Basquias Form Seven.png|Form Seven: Moon Rose Basquias Form Nine.png|Form Nine: Death Thorn Basquias Form Ten.png|Form Ten: Emrald Octo |-| Animated GIFs= Gloxinia attacking with Basquias.gif|Form One: Basquias Gloxinia using Basquias Form Two Guardian.gif|Form Two: Guardian Basquias Yggdra Armor.gif|Form Five: Yggdra Armor Gloxinia using Basquias Moon Rose.gif|Form Seven: Moon Rose Basquias Death Thorn.gif|Form Nine: Death Thorn Gloxinia pierces Escanor with Basquias.gif|Form Ten: Emerald Octo Trivia *Form Five's name is a reference to Yggdrasil, the world tree from Norse mythology. References Category:Weapons